The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea rose class, which was created by crossing an undistributed, unpatented seedling as seed parent with the variety known as ‘Pannaran’ as pollen parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,927). The varietal denomination of this new rose is named ‘RUIY5451’.